TotalDramaNaruto as "Bridgette" (Camp Drama)
18:11 <@CD-TDA> Hi, TDN. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:11 I'm TotalDramaNaruto and I'm auditioning for Bridgette and Leshawna 18:12 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Bridgette, and then you can audition for Leshawna right after. 18:12 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:12 ok 18:12 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 18:12 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:12 8....if i actually make sure I'm typing it right 18:12 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:12 9 18:12 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:13 nope 18:13 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:13 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:13 Not at first but if someone wants to with me I may consider it 18:13 <@CD-TDA> Could you specify on that? 18:13 Like if geoff wants to I will, but not like, Duncan or something 18:14 <@CD-TDA> Okay. 18:14 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:14 Yes she will be deeper but still the Bridge we all know and love 18:14 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:14 Protagonist 18:14 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 18:15 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaNaruto/Bridgette_Camp_Drama_Audition 18:16 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is Ezekiel. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:16 TotalDramaNaruto has changed nick to Bridgette413 18:16 Bigez has changed nick to Ezekiel1 18:16 <@Ezekiel1> Hey, Bridgette! 18:16 Oh, hi Ezekiel 18:16 <@Ezekiel1> You know, my pops told me to stay away from girls like you. 18:17 <@Ezekiel1> Says they're nothing but trouble, eh? 18:17 *she raises an eyebrow* 18:17 Excuse me? 18:17 What's wrong with girls like me? 18:17 <@Ezekiel1> Well, us guys are much more capable of stuff like hunting, sports, and other stuff. 18:18 I'm a surfer. I basically live my life outdoors. And no offense but I'm pretty sure you've said this is your first time in the real world with other people. 18:19 So you're not really an athletic person. 18:19 <@Ezekiel1> Whatta ya mean, guy? 18:19 <@Ezekiel1> I mean, just the slang term. 18:19 <@Ezekiel1> You're not really as smart as a guy, eh? 18:20 I make....moderate grades, I'm know Noah but I'm smart. *practically glaring at this point* 18:20 *no 18:20 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 18:20 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is Leshawna. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions